Declare war on all Vocaloid
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: The Vocaloids lives starts to change when they meet the UTAUs. Will these two groups get along? Or will a war start? Bad summary, sorry.
1. Meet the UTAUs

**My second Vocaloid fanfic! I know alot of people made something like this, but I wanted to make my own. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid of UTAU.**

* * *

Inside the Vocaloid house, two Vocaloids, one with teal hair and the other with blond hair were singing and dancing to the music playing while the other blond was sitting in a chair eating a banana. Some of the other Vocaloids were either in their rooms or walking around the town. These three were Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len. They were waiting for Kaito, Meiko, and Luka to come back to the house. Soon the music stopped and Rin and Miku finished singing the song.

"That was great Rin." Miku said. Rin smiled. Then the door opened and three other Vocaloids walked inside. The man had blue hair while the two women had brown hair and pink hair.

"Hi Kaito." Miku greeted the blue haired man.

"Hello Miku." Kaito replied. He then walked into the kitchen to get some ice cream. The pink haired woman sat down next to Len and picked up a book. The brown haired woman sat down and drank the rest of her sake.

"Meiko, that stuff isn't good for you." The pink haired woman said.

"I don't care Luka." Meiko said and continued drinking.

"I'm tired of singing." Rin said.

"You wanna go outside?" Miku suggested.

"Alright!" Rin said as she grabbed Len by the wrist and ran out of the door. Miku smiled and followed them.

* * *

The three Vocaloids walked around and talked to their friends for awhile. It started to get late and they decided to head back home. While they were walking, Miku wasn't playing attention and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person said.

"I'm sorry." Miku said. They stared at the three girls infront of them. The first one had pink hair and wore a green maid-like outfit. The next one, that Miku bumped into, had red hair with drill locks on both sides and an ahoge and wore a dark gray outfit with pink trimmings and highlights. The last one had purple hair and wore a shirt with a collar and a tie, a school-like skirt, and boots with knee-high socks.

_"They look different from us." _The three Vocaloids thought.

"Who are you?" Rin asked. The red haired girl walked up to her.

"I'm Kasane Teto." She said.

"I'm Momone Momo." The pink haired girl said and waved.

"I'm Utane Uta, but some people call me Defoko." The purple haired girl said.

"What are you guys? You don't look like us." Len said.

"We're UTAUs." The three said.

"UTAUs?" Miku, Len, and Rin repeated. Miku stared at Teto's hair.

"Um, why do you have drills on the sides of your head?" She asked. Teto glared at her.

"They're not drills! They're pigtails!" She screamed.

"Teto, calm down." Momo said. Teto sighed and Rin, Len, and Miku watched the three UTAUloids walk away.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me if I need to improve^^**


	2. More UTAUloids

**Disclaimer: I don't own UTAU or Vocaloid Lumasi and Ann belong to my friends on deviantart. I've made some UTAUs and some are up for download on my deviantart page. My name there is ****TianaKoopa1**

* * *

"Where did they come from?" Rin wondered. Rin, Len, and Miku went back to the Vocaloid house and told the others about the UTAUs.

"I've never seen anyone like them." Len said.

"Maybe they're nice." Luka said.

"I don't know. The red-haired one..Teto I think that's her name looked kinda scary." Len replied. Miku sighed and relaxed on the couch.

* * *

The next day, three UTAUs were sitting by a tree talking. The first one had silver hair, a gray shirt, and a red shirt. The next one wore similar clothes to Rin, but the ribbon on her shirt was orange and she had brown hair. The last one had white hair tied into a ponytail, black shirt, black shorts, and boots. These three were Sukone Tei, Ann, and Lumasi.

"I'm bored." Ann said. They looked over at Lumasi, who had a big smile on her face.

"Are you alright Lumasi?" Tei asked.

"I know what we can do!" Lumasi said.

"What's that?" The girls asked.

"Let's sing!" Lumasi cheered. The two girls smiled.

"Alright." They got up and began to sing.

* * *

Rin and Len decided to go for a walk later that day. Miku stayed back at the house to clean her room. Len started to get bored and stopped walking.

"Let's take a break." They both sat down in the grass and relaxed. While they sat, Rin heard something from behind them and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"I hear someone singing." Rin replied and Len listened.

"I hear it too. It sounds like it's coming from behind that tree." The two walked behind the tree to find three girls singing. The girls stopped cheered.

"That was awesome!" Lumasi said.

"We sounded great." Tei said. Before Ann could say anything, she noticed two people watching them.

"Who are you?" She asked. The others stopped talking and looked into her direction.

"I'm Kagamine Rin." Rin greeted.

"And I am Kagamine Len. Are you guys.. UTAUs?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Ann said while blushing. Tei glared at them.

"Let's go." Tei said and walked away. The other girls followed.

"Bye!" Lumasi said as she left. The two Vocaloids watched as they left.

"What's wrong with her?" Len wondered.

"I don't know, but we should go back now." Rin replied and walked back to the house. Len sighed and followed Rin.

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter...**


	3. Tei gets mad

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my UTAUloids. Ann belongs to sams-adopts on deviantart. Lumasi belongs to greenlumas on deviantart**

* * *

Weeks have passed and more UTAUs came to the city. The first ones that the Vocaloids met were Namine Ritsu, Yokune Ruko, and Kasane Ted.

"I can't believe there's more of them." Rin said talking to Miku.

"I know. But maybe we can get along with them." Miku said.

"Alright."

* * *

Tei watched as some of the Vocaloid girls talked to Len. The one that she was watching the most was Miku. Tei didn't like it when all of the girls were around Len or touching him. Ever since they have met, Tei didn't like that Vocaloid. She hated her. She even wanted to kill her.

"Tei?" She looked up and saw Ann.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked.

"Yeah." Tei replied. She continued to watch the Vocaloids.

* * *

Tei was watching some of the Vocaloids again. Miki and Len were sitting by a tree talking and laughing.

_"I hate that Vocaloid." _Tei thought. While she was watching, Miki punched Len in the arm. This made Tei really mad. She then got an idea and walked away.

"That Vocaloid won't hurt Len after I'm finished with her."

* * *

It was getting late and Miki was heading back to the AH-Software household. While she was walking, she felt like someone was watching her.

"Is anyone there?" She asked. No reply. Miki shrugged it off and continued to walk.

Minutes have passed and she still felt like she was being watched.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Then, she felt someone grab her. Miki tried to scream but the person covered her mouth. The figure took her into the alley and threw her onto the ground.

"Say goodbye Miki."

* * *

**I think this one was rushed. But I hope you liked it!**


	4. Declaration of War

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I kinda used parts of lines from the song in this chapter ^^; I hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Miki?" Yuki asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesturday." Iroha said.

"I hope she's alright." Yuki replied.

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Kiyoteru suggested.

"Alright." Iroha said.

* * *

They left Yuki at the Vocaloid house and started to look for Miki. They saw a few Vocaloids and asked them if they've seen her.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Miki anywhere." Big Al said.

"Alright. Thanks anyways." Iroha said and continued looking. Yukari looked around a building, but she didn't see her.

"Let's keep looking." Kiyoteru said. He asked some more Vocaloids, but they didn't see her either. The three were starting to get worried.

"Where is she?" Iroha wondered.

It was starting to get late and they still haven't found Miki. They asked anyone they saw again, but they didn't see Miki.

"I hope Miki's ok." Yukari said.

"Have we looked everywhere?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I think so." Iroha replied.

"Wait! We haven't looked around those buldings." Yukari said, pointing to the buildings across from them. The three looked around the first three buildings and didn't find anything.

"She's not here." Kiyoteru said. They looked around the others and still didn't see her. When they got to the alley behind the last building, Iroha screamed.

* * *

Miku was heading back home, when she heard a scream from behind her.

"What was that?" She wondered. Miku decided to see who was screaming and went over to the building. When she got over there, she found Yukari and Iroha crying and holding eachother and Kiyoteru watching, trying to hold back his tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Miku asked. Yukari looked up at her and pointed over to Miki's body. Miku screamed when she saw the dead body.

"Miku! Call the police!" Iroha said. After recovering from shock, Miku called them.

* * *

"Who did this?" Len asked.

"I don't know." A Police officer replied. All of the Vocaloids came to Iroha and the others when they found out. Yuki hugged Kiyoteru as she cried.

"Why would someone kill her? What did she do?" Yuki asked as she sobbed.

"Hey Vocaloids!" They heard a voice yell. Everyone turned around and saw Tei standing on top of a building. The other UTAUs were on the ground glaring at the Vocaloids.

"Tei? What are you doing?" Len asked.

"You wanna know who killed Miki?" Tei asked.

"Yes! Who was it?" Iroha asked. Tei smiled.

"It was me!" Tei said and laughed. The Vocaloids stared at her.

"Why would you kill Miki?" Miku asked.

"Because she tried to hurt Len!" Tei said.

"She didn't hurt me." Len said.

"She hit you!" Tei replied.

"Miki was just playing around. You didn't have to kill her!" Len said.

"Yes I did! And I'm going to kill _her _next!" Tei said pointing at Miku.

"Me? Why do you wanna kill me?!" Miku asked.

"Because everyone thinks you're the best! You all think you're the better singers than us UTAUs. You think our singing is terrible." They all stared at the UTAU. She continued.

"After you're gone, I'M going to be the main character!" Tei said.

"No you're not! You're not going to kill her!" Kaito said.

"I will. I'll destroy her and the rest of you in the most brutal way possible." Miku hid behind Kaito.

"You won't be able to destroy us." Rin said.

"Yes we will. There's more UTAUloids here than Vocaloids." Teto replied. She was right. There are thousands of UTAUs than Vocaloids.

"We could still stop you!" Len said.

"We'll see about that." Teto replied.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"We're declaring war on you!" Tei said.

"You want a war? Fine. We'll give you a war." Miku said and left with the Vocaloids.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked ^^;**


End file.
